The problem solvers
by CWprodigy
Summary: Two white house secret service agents are murdered by a serial killer. It's up to the BAU to catch the killer and it's up to Olivia and her team to make sure the story never hits the paper. But can the two teams work together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing the problem **

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other Criminal Minds crossover but this one just popped into my head. Please rate and review. **

They all trickled in around the same time well except for Olivia but she was always there first.

"Olivia!" Stephen called, his accented voice echoing through the office making Quinn jump. She was sitting in the conference room deeply engrossed in a file with an official FBI seal.

"Olivia." Stephen tried again standing in front of her. Olivia jumped slightly before looking up at her colleague and friend. There was something in Olivia's eyes that were off. Was that sadness Stephen saw in her chocolate brown orbs?

"Do we have a client?" Abby asked as the rest of them took their usual seats around the large table.

"Yes we do." Olivia said, standing to address the entire group and trying to brush off the concerned look Stephen was sending her. The board had two pictures of two separate men.

"This is Elijah Miller and Marcus Darwin. They were murdered a week apart from each other."

"Wait we aren't the police. Why are we involved?" Quinn asked.

"Good question." Olivia said. "They were both part of the secret service for the white house."

Nods and sounds of recognition went around the room.

"Anyway…" Olivia went on. "The FBI is already on the case. They believe they are victims of a serial killer. Section Chief Strauss called me personally to make sure this didn't get out. She wants this handled in house which means we will be traveling to Quantico to work with the BAU."

"BAU?" Quinn questioned.

"Behavioral analysis unit." Huck answered.

"Quantico is what an hour away? Why can't we just stay here?" Harrison asked.

"I already tried that." Olivia said her exasperation showing. "They want us there and I don't wanna rock the boat."

"Since when don't you like rocking the boat?" Abby snorted.

"We leave in an hour." Olivia said ignoring the snarky question before turning on her heel and exiting the room with Stephen hot on her heels.

"Liv." Stephen called after her. She ignored him and attempted to close her office door but he intercepted it just in time.

"Okay what's going on with you?" He asked as she collapsed heavily into her office chair.

"One of these days my job won't interfere with my personal life."

"You knew them." Stephen guessed. Olivia merely nodded before quickly rising from her chair.

"Come on." Olivia ordered pulling herself together. "We have a job to do."

X

"Wow nine o'clock on a Monday morning and still no case." Morgan said but he didn't sound the least bit upset about it.

"Well a number of factors could contribute to…" Reid started only to be cut off by Emily.

"Please Reid can we just say that today's a good day and leave it at that?" Emily asked with a cheeky grin.

Morgan and Emily laughed as Reid mumbled something and continued his paperwork at lightning speed as always.

"Hey who are they?" Morgan asked suddenly causing Emily and Reid to look up questioningly at Morgan then to the direction he was staring at. They saw six strangers getting off the elevator. Emily and Reid quickly lost interest and turned back to their paperwork.

Morgan watched as each of them as they exited the cab. The first was a woman…a very attractive woman. Her skin was an even milk chocolate with full luscious lips. She was wearing a white pants suit and looked like she was in charge. The next woman was a red head who looked completely serious dressed in a similar fashion. The next was a black guy dressed in an expensive looking suit. Then there was a mousy looking girl who looked overall incredibly high strung. The last two were both men. One was a lot shorter than the other who was pretty good looking and wearing a suit.

Morgan watched as the first women walked fearlessly up to him with a determined smile.

"Hi, would you happen to know where Agent Hotchner's office is?" She asked and there was an air of confidence to her voice.

"Uhh yeah up those stairs and it's the first door." Morgan said flashing his most charming smile. Olivia smiled back and headed the way Morgan directed leaving her staff talking quietly amongst themselves.

X

Hotch was just about to leave his office and tell his team about a new case when there was a knock on his door. He guessed it was J.J.

"Come in." Hotch said loudly so the person on the other side could hear.

Hotch watched as a women entered his office.

"Agent Hotchner? Hi, I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia introduced herself to the stoic man in front of her.

"Hello nice to meet you. Can I help you with something?" Hotch asked in confusion.

"Chief Strauss didn't brief you?" Olivia asked. All she got was a blank stare.

"Okay…" Olivia mumbled before making eye contact again.

"Basically what my team is here to do is make sure the American public doesn't hear about this." Olivia gestured to the case file on his desk.

"I'm sorry but we already have a media liaison and we generally release things to the press after the case is closed." Hotch responded rising from his chair.

"Agent Hotchner you don't understand exactly what my people do and that's okay because not many people do."

Hotch moved to interrupt but Olivia held up a hand to stop him.

"I mean you no disrespect but you need to shut up and listen." Olivia waited for him to interrupt but he never did. She smiled triumphantly.

"My team is a team of problem solvers. We make problems go away and Chief Strauss contacted me personally to make this problem go away. Two of the victims were part of the white house secret service. Do you know what that means? "

He didn't answer.

"It means if this hits any paper or even the smallest blog it will eventually reach headlines and it will explode. The press will say if they can't even protect themselves how will they protect the president? You may be thinking it's not your job to worry about these things and you're right, it's mine. So I'm going to need your full cooperation and I know you may not trust me 100% yet and that's okay. You don't have to trust me; you just have to work with me."

Hotch looked at the women before him for a long moment. This women was clearly used to getting what she wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer. She seemed completely determined and it Strauss had asked her personally to come down it must have been from a higher power.

"Okay." Hotch said extending his hand.

"Okay." Olivia repeated shaking his hand. Olivia turned to go with Hotch right behind her.

"Oh and miss Pope." Hotch said. Olivia didn't turn around just froze with her hand still on the doorknob.

"Trust is a two way street."

"Of course Agent Hotchner." Olivia agreed. "Of course."

**A/N: Just tell me if I should continue or not. Please rate and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad you though Olivia was in character cause that was my main concern. Okay here is the next chapter so please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Scandal in any way, shape, form, or fashion. **

Olivia pope exited Aaron Hotchner's office with him following closely behind almost too closely for it to be considered strictly professional.

Everyone from Pope and Associates watched as the duo exited. Hotch led her to the bullpen where the entire team was gathered.

"This is Olivia Pope." Hotch introduced and Olivia flashed them a friendly smile. "She and her associates will be assisting us on the case."

The profilers were momentarily confused. They were usually the ones who did the assisting but they knew Hotch would explain later.

"Hello." Olivia greeted. "This is my team, Abby, Huck, Stephen, Harrison, and Quinn." They all nodded when their name was called well except for Huck.

"This is SSA Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, Dr. Reid and Technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch introduced. If they seemed impressed by the titles of the agents they didn't let on. In fact, Hotch had a feeling they were used to skirting around the law on many occasions.

"So what exactly are you assisting us with?" Emily asked.

"We are a crisis management firm." Stephen said as if that explained everything. The profilers noted his accent and the power shift within the group.

"We basically make sure scandals are kept behind closed doors." Abby added after seeing the group's confusion.

"Okay…" Morgan trailed off still confused. "What exactly is the crisis?"

"Why don't we discuss it in the conference room?" Hotch said. Everyone seemed to comply. After everyone was seated, J.J. moved to the front to begin her presentation.

"Okay so we have three men killed in the last two weeks. All three victims were all in their early forties and found stabbed multiple times and shot execution style in the head."

The team of "lawyers" wasn't perturbed by the bloody images on display in the slightest, which didn't get unnoticed by the profilers.

"First tortured then killed quickly and efficiently." Huck noted. "Impressive."

Olivia nodded in agreement and the profilers stared.

"Were the victims found in their own homes or in secondary locations?" Reid asked reading through a case file in record speed.

"They were all found in their own homes." J.J answered grimly. "According to the M.E. all three men were tortured for hours before they were finally killed."

"Okay so clearly we're dealing with a sadist and by the looks of it, one with a lot of rage." Morgan said leafing through another file.

"If he does have rage it would have to be highly controlled to prolong the torture for hours. We're looking for someone incredibly disciplined." Emily added.

"Perhaps the torture was simply means to get something he needs." Abby offered. The profilers all turned to look at her expectantly.

"Yeah," Harrison agreed following his co-workers train if thought. "Maybe the real motive wasn't murder at all."

"Then what was?" Dave asked.

"Information." Olivia answered without hesitation.

"Garcia I want you to run background checks on every victim since birth. See if you can find any enemies I have a feeling this is personal." Hotch ordered the blonde tech.

"I am on it sir." Garcia promised, quickly exiting the room.

"Rossi and Prentiss go to the first crime scene, Morgan and J.J head to the second and Reid and I will go to the third." The Unit chief ordered his subordinates who nodded and turned to go.

"Stephen I want you to with agents Rossi and Prentiss, Abby with Agents Morgan and Jareau, and Quinn go with Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid."

Everyone quickly departed leaving only Olivia, Harrison, and Huck.

"Harrison I want you to go talk to the victim's families. I need dirt. It'll be difficult, they'll be in mourning but I really need to know everything." Harrison nodded and exited.

"Looks like it's just you and me Huck." Olivia noted and Huck allowed a small sliver of a smile to pass over his features before it was gone. Huck definitely felt most comfortable around just Olivia. There was something about her that made you want to open up to her.

"Huck I need you to find out who the last people to see them alive were and their last calls."

Huck nodded and took out his laptop, opening it and quickly typing. A phone ringing disrupted the companionable silence that had settled in the room.

"Pope." Olivia answered in a businesslike manner, after a brief conversation she hung up.

"Wish me luck Huck." Olivia sighed as she removed herself from her chair and walking the short distance to Strauss's office. She fought back a shudder as she knocked in the door, for some reason she felt like she was being summoned to the principal's office. Once being granted permission, the problem solver entered the office.

Erin Strauss was sitting at her desk watching Olivia Pope's every move.

"Good Morning Chief Strauss." Olivia greeted the woman who continued to stare at her with cold calculating eyes. She gestured for Olivia to sit and the fixer complied.

"Ms. Pope, I see your team has quite a track record." Strauss said, leafing through a file.

"We get the job done." Olivia agreed feeling slightly uneasy but not showing it.

"And how is the case going?"

"Everyone besides me and my colleague are out in the field." Olivia informed. "They're doing background checks on all of the victims and going over crime scenes as we speak."

Strauss nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer. "And the press?"

"So far there has been no mention of this in the press. While I'm positive murders in this quick of succession will get media attention unless the white house makes an official statement, no one would be aware two of the victims worked for the secret service." Olivia informed the section chief noting how the women's facial expression didn't change.

"With all due respect ma'am, why do you need my team?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Strauss said looking slightly surprised.

"The BAU has quite a track record on its own and its own communication liaison that seems quite capable."

Strauss smiled slightly and for some reason Olivia felt a chill. "The higher-ups want people to focus on reelection not murder. I agree, my team is quite competent but their personal beliefs tend to get in the way. I needed at team who understood the importance of keeping this under wraps."

Olivia nodded reading between the lines. Strauss wanted a team as heartless as she was. A team that had no problem blatantly lying to the American people but not for the greater good, for their own personal gain. Olivia wanted to tell her that her team didn't operate that way, that they actually cared about their clients, not just the end result.

Instead she put on her most convincing smile.

"Then my team is perfect."

**A/N: Well this is the latest chapter, please rate and review! **


End file.
